


【博肖】性感大佬3 + 醋奶娃

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 7





	【博肖】性感大佬3 + 醋奶娃

>奶娃撒娇、视讯play、高䏻注意  
>请接受博君一肖、战山为王双向再进入。

别说这醋奶娃是个22岁的大男生，本来男生向来豁达一些，特别是他们这种当”演员”的人一定有许多爱情戏、亲密戏，本就要豁达一些看待另一半的”工作”。当然更要看开些，别生气，伤身。

但是占有欲得强的狮子座酷盖奶娃王一博，看不开。

他就不允许别人碰他东西！乐高大摩托肖战都是他的！

就不爱营业给你好脸色！强迫营业、强迫笑？哼，给你个眼神自己体会。

不准人家说他爱人的坏话！爱人只有自己可以怼，高兴怼、疼惜怼。

也听不得人家消遣自己爱人的美貌！爱人的美貌可以一起欣赏，要是谁敢拿来说嘴脸娇、水蛇腰之类的，小心他用大摩托辗你撞飞你。

关于《余生》吻戏的安排，肖战老早前就跟小朋友报备过，而且是上上次趁着见面时，当面说的。

『一博，我跟你说个事。』

肖战拉住他的手，面对面坐下。男孩认真的看着自己。

『一博，我这次有吻戏。』

男孩挑了眉毛，肖战知道那意味着什么。

『......知道了。』

王一博对他微笑？怎么了？

『我、我最喜欢你的、喜欢了这么久，你都知道吧？』

看王甜甜笑了，肖战继续

『我们走到一起，也没什么忌妒猜疑会把我们分离的。』

王一博牵起肖战的手，十指相扣。

『嗯，我知道。我也会有爱情戏、吻戏──谁知床戏有没有──那是工作，不是我们。你放心。』

肖战开心欣慰的逐颜微笑，上前亲吻了他的狗崽崽。

不过当晚的＂天天＂的时候王一博一边律动一边温柔地、霸道地、狠命地把他的嘴唇都亲到有些瘀血，隔日肖战还被经纪人教育了一顿。

那就是王一博的占有欲。

那肖战怎么知道王一博生气了呢？

因为今日一整天那小朋友什么讯息也没给他发。

「说好的豁达呢？你不也这么多吻戏啥的我没追究过吗......」

肖战下了戏，回到酒店里都梳洗完毕，正躺在床上嘟着嘴，摆弄手机。  
微博一滑自己名子果真都是吻戏路透的照片，索性不看了。  
打开微信朋友圈一刷，又是各路朋友来关怀”吻戏”工作。不知他交了个小男友的朋友都是追问：女主美吗？嘴唇软吗？亲起来有感觉吗？  
知道他和王一博在一起的朋友：王一博生气了吗？酷盖淡定吗？奶娃炸了吗？  
更狠一点的，就是阿令的微信群，直接发了个＂吻照jpg＂故意气死王一博。

他们一群大男生什么没聊过，而且他俩亲亲我我，王一博各种吃醋保护欲大家都见识过。反正群里知道的吃瓜，不知道的看花。

但是王一博什么也没回。

他点开小朋友的头像，除了今早互相送了个早安贴图，之后都是空白。今日王一博一整日行程颇忙他也是知道的，又是直播又是飞长沙录节目，明明也不是要求如此平凡联系，但是在这种特别容易胡思乱想的日子里，就是容易胡思乱想。

突然之间，王一博的视讯电话来了。肖战爬起来整理整理了头发。

「咳，喂，崽崽呀。」

肖战对手机微笑，但发现屏幕那边是张通红、眼神迷茫的脸。

「你喝酒了？」

「嗯？嗯......一点点啦......」

会这样傻笑、口齿不清就肯定不是一点点。

「你到家了吗？还好吗？洗澡没？你生气了吗？」

肖战一连串的关心，左瞧右瞧看不到王一博后面的状态，整个画面被王奶娃通红的脸塞个满满。

那人盯着他，傻笑着。

「战哥关心我。」

「废话！不关心你关心谁？你空腹喝的吗？有没吃点东西？」

王一博缓缓眨着眼，一个鼻头亮亮的，嘴唇笑成一字状。

「开心。」

肖战心疼了。这是多大的压力和忌妒让他家酷盖变奶盖出去喝了白眼朝天。

「一博乖，别多想，我今天都很顺利，也很想你。」

王一博笑了，把手机立在桌上，自己歪头趴到手臂上。

「我也想你，战哥、战哥......」

「欸，崽崽。」

肖战学他趴好。

「我吃醋忌妒啦！」

肖战听了紧张。

「没事没事、就碰了一下、就拍了一小时而已。」

「一小时！一秒钟都不可以的！」

王一博嘟着嘴，皱了眉心。但因为喝醉酒的关系，表情管理一点都没有杀伤力，反到十分可爱。

「好好好、我拍了一小时吻戏、就还你十小时亲亲，好吗？」

王一博听了眉开眼笑，指了指自己的嘴唇说：「bobo」  
肖战瞇眼笑了，看这样可爱的王一博小朋友还十分难得。

「想亲你，战哥。想亲你的痣、想亲你的眼、想亲你的嘴、想亲你脖子──啊，我硬了。」

肖战傻眼看王一博喃喃自语，然后那男孩低头看了自己的裤裆，随后好像伸手去摸自己，听见了拉链声。

「嗯──」

王一博摸了起来。虽然画面里只有王一博的脸，但是可以看见他的肩膀在动，而且他脸上开始愉悦，水嫩的嘴唇微启。

「你、喂！王一博！」

肖战摀了脸不敢看，但又好想看喝醉的王一博自己自慰的模样──那好看的男孩正在屏幕那端瞧着自己，紧皱的眉心表示爽感、舔唇、咬唇的小动作也不停湿润。王一博一张小脸写着满满情色，帅气却又粉嫩的五官让人又崇拜又怜惜。

「哥......」

「一博.....」

肖战咬了唇，终于羞耻感败给精虫，他也把手机架好，坐在酒店话妆台的椅子上调整好一个看的到王一博，也能让王一博看的到的角度。

「一博......退后些，让我看。」

王一博回神看见手机屏幕里的肖战，因为已经换上睡衣裤，所以现在肖战是脱了半条棉裤在膝头，内裤也是一样拉下了臀卡在大腿上。  
肖战靠在椅上，双腿微开，已经昂首正的那里在那纤细手指中滑动，时不时顶端的粉红色从食指边上冒出来，好不妖娇。  
肖战神仙般的脸蛋已经换上情欲的红色，眼神迷茫，但是搭配着张开的结实大腿，俩囊物、和冒着青筋的男性象征──像在手机上看小黄片似的。

「啊、干──」

见了那副性感模样，一阵激情窜过王一博的脑神经。

「妈的，你真的超性感啊、大佬......」

王一博的手跟着加速了。

「大佬、你湿了吗？」

肖战套弄着自己，摸到前端的透明液体涌涌不绝，润滑着自己的手指尖。

「嗯......有点湿、太久没处里了......」

虽然几天前才在南京见过面，但是碍于行程太赶几乎全程被监控，还有肖战身体不太舒服，所以他俩除了在楼梯间亲了嘴和短暂地互相打了一炮也没能多做什么，有时间主要都让肖战休息睡觉了。

「可恶，好想摸你──」

「嗯、」肖战嘤了一声。

「一博，退后一些，我看不到......」

王一博听话坐到了床上，但是却是抓起手机以自拍的形式，由上而下，照了脸又照到他牛仔裤头里冒出的巨物。  
肖战倒吸一口气，每次看到王一博那又白又长的巨物就不禁纳闷怎有这样完美的男孩子──长得好看、个性耿直又会撒娇(?)、身材修长又结实、运动神经和反应敏捷、作为个男人又阳物特大、耐久力超长──

「嗯──」

肖战感觉自己好像快了。

「哥，你是看到我这家伙，想他了吗？」

肖战摀住脸，遮不住通红的耳朵。

「他也想你了。」

见画面里王一博手里的东西抖了一下，肖战啊了一声，右手套弄自己的速度越来越快，左手半遮了自己的脸和嘴，似乎在忍耐别喊得太大声，但是低哼的喘息和鼻音反倒更能撩。肖战眼里都是水，皱着眉心瞧着画面，一副俩人就在真枪实弹做爱的即视感。  
肖战学了王一博拿手机的角度，也给自己来个特写。

「哼──一博......」

「嗯，哥，你舒服吗？」

「嗯──挺爽的、啊、、」

肖战张嘴呻吟，唇下痣在画面上异常明显。

「大佬、太性感了大佬、啊──不行了──干、我射不出来──好想进去──哥、战哥、」

大概因为酒精的关系，脑子被情欲占领了但身体还跟不上来。  
只见王一博朦胧的眼神呼喊他，他那手上自慰的速度可真够快够呛的，但似乎一直没法满足自己。王一博不自觉的舔嘴唇小动作越来越多，舔完嘴就微微张着喘息──或者可以说是不自觉在呻吟。

「战哥、战哥、」

肖战皱着眉心，心头在打鼓。自己的手速到达极限，已经要推上顶峰。

「嗯──崽崽，真可爱，下次让我肏你吧、哥哥一定让你舒服──」

听到这句话的王一博，脑子里闪过一些画面──

「啊、啊、战哥──」

「一博......」

俩人一同登上雪山之巅，俯瞰世界之美。

「欸、王一博！醒醒！别露着鸟睡！会感冒的！一博！」

隔日在酒店冷醒的王奶盖，顶着满头乱发，看着自己抓着手机、露着鸟，一脸怀疑人生。

Fin.

我人生第一次做表情包献给了王一博。

涨粉了好开心💗但是都没什么留言👉👈🏾  
感谢各位喜欢推荐💗


End file.
